Forced
by xxCheyannxx17
Summary: Everything's great for Massie right now :. She has the friends,boys, and popularity but when her dad's job moves accros the country to California and forces the whole family to come, can she stop him or is her life over? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's my first fanfiction so be nice(:**

**-enjoy**

**Love, Cheyann.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything in this story but the plot it's self. I wish I owned the Clique series…now I' m sad):**

**Lol…enjoy!(:**

_WESTCHESTER,NY_

_THE BLOCK ESTATE  
Monday, October 12_

_5:00 a.m._

It was a beautiful day in Westchester. Massie woke up at 5:00 am so she had 2 hours to get ready for school. Massie heard her computer ding and went over to see who it was. It was Dylan.

**BIGREDHEAD: **Hey Mass(:

**MASSIKER: **Hey Dylan :P

**MASSIKER: **What do you want?

**BIGREDHEAD: **Do you think I am fat??

**MASSIKER: **NO BUT I got to go get ready for school byeee(:

**MASSIKER HAS SIGNED OFF.**

Massie took a shower and got ready and meet her driver and Claire in front of her house.

"Hey Massie you look so pretty today. 9.5!!"said Claire.

The car jerked and started going.

"Thanks KUH-lair I give you an 8. job!"

"thanks mass!"

It was quiet on the way to Alicia's house.

"umm, cute skirt and tank…9"said Massie

"Thanks, and do you know why Dylan keeps asking us about her weight?"

"No clue"

They pulled up to Dylan's house and Dylan was wearing a long skirt that looked like it could weight about a million pounds.

"ummm….. Heyy Dyl umm I think you should change out of that tent thing you call a skirt!" said Massie

"I cant Plovert called me FAT!!!!!!!!!!

Claire shouted " you are soo not fat!

"mhm ya right!" said Dylan

As they took off to Kristen's condo Dylan changed into something sexier.

"There you go Dly,I give you an 9!" said Massie!

Kristen came out wearing her mom approved clothes then took them off to find hot clothes under them.

"Seriously Kris, when is your mom gonna let you wear what you want?"

" I don't know but I hope soon."

They arrived at OCD and formed there line to walk in. Everyone in the halls slammed there lockers shut and stopped to get a peek at what they are wearing. So they can copy there looks.

Massie headed to Spanish class with Mr. Killen. Her phone dinged and she had a text.

**DERRICK: **Hey!

**MASSIE: **Hey. Whats up?

**DERRICK: **Nothing much. English with Ms. Bricklen.

**MASSIE: **Ohh that's cool. I Have Spanish w/ Mr. Killen.

**DERRICK: **SO do u wanna come over to my house after school.

**MASSIE: **SHURE G2g I got in trouble.

**DERRICK: **BYE.

The bell rang and everyone when off to second period.

Second went fast and so did fourth and fifth.

**Will update soon!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY guys! Its my first fanfiction so be nice(:**

**-enjoy.**

**_Disclaimer: _I do NOT own anything in this story accept the plot its self. I do not own the Clique series…Now I'm sad):**

**-lol Love Cheyann(:**

_WESTCHESTER,NY_

_BOCD LUNCHMonday, October 12_

_12;30a.m._

Massie got a text from her mom.

**KENDRA:NO** girls over after school I got to tell you important news!

**MASSIE: **why cant u just tell me now?

**KENDRA:** because its IMPROTANT!!!!!!!!!

**MASSIE: **fine. Whatever bye.3

**KENDRA: **bye hunny I love YOU!

"OMG MOMS ARE SO WEIRD….LOL!"

Massie and the girls got to there usual lunch tables and ate there chezeburggss and natural lattes. Massie was planning to go to derricks house after school to hang out. But, of course, her mother has so _IMPORTANT _news. Its probably that I got another computer or credit card or something like that.

"MASSIE!!!!" Alicia screamed so loud!

"Ehmagwad! I am so sorry!" Massie said.

Massie spilled her latte all over Alicia's outfit. But, Massie did it on propose because she is still mad at her for trying to be alpha. Everyone was laughing at her in the café. Even Ms. Bricks! Alicia ran for the doors crying. That is why I am alpha I don't cry in public and I am good at ordering people around.

"MASSIE! MASSIE! MASSIE!" all the boys chanted in the cafeteria.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" Massie shouted back at them.

Massie looked at them and winked at shook her long hair so the boys would be all over her. She turned so that she can a apply an other coat of gloss for the boys. She also quickly brushed her hair and took out a mirror to look if she looked like a 10. But she did.

The bell rang and everyone scurried to there next class but Massie decided to just go to her locker. Who cared if she is late.

She got to art and pulled out her cell to text derrick.

**MASSIE: **HEY YOU(:

**DERRICK: **Hey. Good one at lunch to day that was so funny!

**MASSIE: **Thanks. That was pretty funny(=

**DERRICK: **HAHA(; so what's up?

**MASSIE: **Art class..lol HBU?

**DERRICK: **MATH…eww so are you still coming to my place after school.

Aww he is so cute ill tell him tomorrow we can.

**MASSIE: **I cant): mom has some "important" news for me. Maybe tomorrow?

**DERRICK: **Shure. Buy I g2g Mr. Merely keeps eying me. I love you Massie33

**MASSIE: **I LOVE YOU TOOO. BYE (:

Eh ma gwad!!! He said he loves me gota tell da girlies.

**MASSIE:** ALICIA! DYLAN! KRISTIN! CLAIRE! DERRIKE JUST TOLD ME HE LOVESSSS ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!AHHHH!

**DYLAN: **AWW3 that's adorable!

**CLAIRE: **AWWWWWW!!!!

**KRISTEN: **NO WAY THAT'S 100 GOSSIP POINTS!

**ALICIA: **aww! Cute and Massie u killed my fav. Top!

**MASSIE: sorry!**

The bell dinged and everyone was exiting the doors ready to go home. Issic meat her in there usual spot and they took off for the exit for school property.

Massie was so excited to her the news that her mom was going to tell her.

"Issic?"

"Yes, Massie."

"Well, um do you know the "important news is?" Massie took her to fingers and made them quotes around important news.

"Actually Massie, Your mom and dad are going to tell you, bean, and me at the same time."

"Oh, Well what if its bad news?"

"I don't think so. Your mom seemed very excited!"

"Okay."

Massie and Issic pulled up to the blocks house.


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY guys! Its my first fanfiction so be nice(:**

**-enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything in this story accept the plot its self. I do not own the Clique series…Now I'm sad):**

**-lol Love Cheyann(:**

_WESTCHESTER,NY_

_Block Estate Monday, October 12_

_4:00 p.m._

Massie rushed in the house excited and nervous at the same time. She ran around looking for her mom but she could not find her. She went out to the spa to find her mom in the hot tube with a facemask and lemonade. The music was blasting to the song "Love Game" by lady gaga.

"Mom, what is the news?"

"Hunny, welcome home how was school?"

"Fine, but you didn't answer my question. What is the news?"

"Your father and I will tell you during dinner."

"so then why did I have to come home so early?"

"Because we wanted you here so that we don't have you out all night."

Massie grunted and stormed out of the spa and made her way to her room.

Massie went on to her aim and signed on. Dylan, Alicia, Kristen, and Claire were on. She didn't feel like talking to them. So she got on her swimsuit and headed down to the pool. Claire was there.

"hey Claire. What's up?"

"nothing just going for a swim want to come in with me?"

"Sure!"

Massie went over to the radio and blasted "Don't Trust Me" by 3OH!3. Massie went over to Claire and they held hands and jumped in. They were swimming until Todd came over to them.

"Ew get out of her freak!"

"Fine, fine but I know you want me."

"EWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!! Get out now weirdo!"

"Sorry Massie. He is a freak and I didn't tell him.."

" its fine he just creeps me out!"

"ha-ha! Lets swim!"

AN hour later Kendra came in the pool and told Massie to go get ready for dinner and told Claire she will she her later.

Massie stormed up to the her room and put on a cute outfit for dinner and went down to the kitchen.

"Hey Massie how was your day at school?"

Massie looked in front off her and saw chicken, corn, mashed potatoes, stuffing, and carrots.

"Great dad! SO what's the news?"

"umm, ready to tell her Kendra?"

"sure"

"Okay, Massie we are moving to California because my job is moving there and we get a lot of money from this job. Please hunny understand don't get mad and I'm sure you will like it better in California"

"Your joking right"

Massie saw his face tense up with meant that he was not joking.

"Were serious about this Massie."

"OHHH! MYYYYY! GROSSSSS!"

"YOU GUYS ARE RUINING MY LIFE!! YOU HATE ME DON'T YOU! IM NOT MOVING I WILL STAY HERE ALONE OR WITH CLAIRE!!!PLEASE DAD ANYONE IN WESTCHESTER WILLL HIRE YOU!PLEASE DAD!"

"NO Mass we are moving!"

Massie stormed off into her room balling her eyes.

Bean ran in after her.

"Bean this is not happing. I will stop u. My life is great right now and look what they are doing to me! They hate me!"

Bean barked twice.

Massie got up to lock her door and Kendra was there knocking on her door.

"Hun we are not moving for a week!"

It didn't make her feel any better.

In ten minutes she cried herself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY guys! Its my first fanfiction so be nice(:**

**-enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything in this story accept the plot its self. I do not own the Clique series…Now I'm sad):**

**-lol Love Cheyann(:**

_WESTCHESTER,NY_

_Block Estate Monday, October 13_

_5:00 p.m._

Massie woke up the next day thinking it was all just a dream. She felt ten times better than last night. Before she woke up she went down to her mom making her pancakes.

"Mom, I had the most scariest dream ever. It was about us moving to California because dads job moved to Cali. And I was a wreck!"

"Massie ,you were not dreaming but, I know you feel terrible so go get ready for school and go wherever you want after school."

"fine!" Massie gave her the saddest look ever then turned to the steps and walked up them to her room.

She wore A micro mini with a pink tank with a over coat, leggings, heels, and wore her hair to the side. She rated herself as a 9.9. She went to meat Claire and Issic in the car to go pick up the rest.

"Hey, Mass what was the news?"

"Tell you and the rest of the Pretty Committee at lunch."

"Btw, I had fun at the pool we should do that again soon."

"sure"

They arrived at Dylan's place.

"Massie what was the news?"

"tell you at lunch." She gave her a smile so that she didn't think the was something wrong even though there was.

Dylan smiled back and Alicia got in the car.

"Hey girlies! Massie what was the…?"

Massie cut her off, "Tell you all at lunch."

"Alrighty!"

Kristen was there changing into a good outfit since her mom wont let her wear anything.

"Kris, don't even ask ill tell you at lunch."

"okays, but how did you know I was going to ask that?"

"umm because all of them asked it!"

"ha-ha we all think alike."

"Yah I wish but all I think about is eating." said Dylan.

They arrived at school and they all headed for there lockers. Thanks to Massie's dad he got them all lockers bye each other because usually it goes alphabetical order. They headed to there classes. Massie text everyone there plans for the night.

**MASSIE: **hey everyone party tonight at Massie's at 7 bring ur sleepover stuff. And BATHINGSUIT!

Then she got a text from Derrick.

**DERRICK: **hey hun you know how you were going to come to my house yesterday….how about today?

**MASSIE: **Sure but I have to be home before 6 party planning sleepover with the PC.

**DERRICK: **alright it's a date!

**MASSIE: **it's a date(:

1st and 2nd period was over so then it was 3rd.

"HEY MASSIEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Layne

"WHAT LAYNE?"

"Want to have a sleepover tonight?"

"I WOULD NEVER EVER EVER HAVE ONE WITH YOU I DON'T LIKE YOU. YOUR JUST A WANNA-BEE AND YOUR NOT POPULAR!!!!!"

Layne turned around and started crying.

3rd and 4th period were over and it was time for lunch.

When they were all seated in there lunch table 18 Massie was ready to spill they HUGE news.

"okay, listen closely guys because I am NOT repeating. lean in!"

They all leaned in and got ready for major major gossip points.

"Alright well, I am moving to California!"

"NO!" they all shouted and the hole café turned to look at them.

"This is why I need your help to stop this a plan. And we need to get someone to hire my dad so I don't have to be the new girl in Cali."

"okay."

The rest off lunch was quiet as they thought of a plan and this was not going to be easy. Its going to be extremely HARD with a capital H. everyday they are going to have to come over so they can plan.

"SO Who is going to help me?"

"ME! "they all screamed.

"alright, your all coming over my house for planning every day until the move so we can stop this."

They all shook her head in agreement.

**WILL UPDATE SOON!**


End file.
